


Non-Fan-Fiction

by xforesttree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deamara (mentioned), DeanClaire (mentioned), Destiel (mentioned), Ethics, Fanboy!Sam, Fanfic within fanfic, Gen, JodyxDonna (mentioned), Morals, No pairings - Freeform, Saileen (mentioned), Wincest (mentioned), dean does not approve of our headcanons, dean gets a tumblr, fanfiception, generic hunt, impala talks, megstiel (mentioned), sam tries to defend fandom, sastiel (mentioned), ship and let ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xforesttree/pseuds/xforesttree
Summary: Dean finds Sam's Ao3 feed when left alone with his brother's tablet





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by @purgatoan

“Dude, you call this research?” Dean yelled when Sam has barely stepped foot out of the bathroom “Tower and Dungeon, Where books Sleep, Drarry, Dramione, Ronmion-hey-” Sam turned off the tablet before Dean finished scrolling down the AO3 tab Sam had left open, much to Dean’s annoyance.

“It’s fanfiction, Dean, and none of your business,” Sam grumbled and picked up his tablet hoping Dean would leave it alone.

Of course, his brother couldn’t, and from the look in his eyes, Sam could tell he’d hear about this for years. “I knew you were a geek, but this, little brother, takes the cake.” Dean let his head fall into his hands as he tried to control the full body laughter. “What is it even about, Hairy Potter?”

“Harry Potter, yes, amongst others.” As soon as the words left his mouth Sam knew he’d made a mistake.

Dean got up and grabbed a beer from the fridge. “Ah man, here I thought you were just writing about Harry and his pals getting it on, but there’s more,” he said and dragged his hand across his face, going from a facepalm to hiding his laughter.

Sam clenched his fists and growled through his teeth, “I don’t write about Harry and his pals getting it on and fanfiction is more than just smut.”

“Smut?” Dean repeated and threw his brother a bottle.“Now you’re making up words too?”

“Smut is the kind of fanfic where sex is involved” Sam huffed at Dean's raised eyebrows and handed him the tablet. “At least do some research before you criticise how I decide to blow off steam and fill dead time.” With that, Sam grabbed his coat and headed out of the motel room to go on a supply run.

 

When he came back a couple hours later with food and a lead, he found Dean engrossed in some fanfic on the tablet, lying on his bed with his legs against the wall. Even as he dumped a pie next to his brother's head he didn't react.

“Sam, do I really look at Cas like I want him to show me around the bedroom?” Dean asked genuine worry on his face.

Sam smirked. “You looked up Destiel, didn’t you.”

“No, this was on your list. I-” Dean stumbled on his words trying to find an excuse but gave in when he noticed Sam’s unimpressed face. “Okay, maybe I did, I want to know what to expect next time we run into crazy ‘Supernatural’ fans.” The disgusts at the words ‘supernatural fans’ was the only genuine sounding part.

 

Sam let it slide and they moved on with the case, the little fiasco forgotten as they put the cheap motel in the rearview mirror. The long drive home had them rotating who drove, both looking forward to sleeping in the bunker again. It was during Sam’s second turn to drive that Dean, who he thought was asleep, brought it up again.

“These people really think everyone wants to fuck everyone, huh. You and Amelia, me and Cassie, you and Eileen, me and Cas, you and Cas...” Dean’s voice trailed off as he listed couples closely related to their wayward family. “Jody and Donna.” He then added, and if Sam didn’t know his brother as well as he did, he wouldn’t have seen the hope through the amusement.

Sam answered distantly, his eyes focused on driving the car safely into the Bunker’s garage.“I know, Dean. I know.” His grip on the wheel loosened as he not so successfully tried to suppress a smile at the way his brother had referred to the sheriffs. His brother didn’t seem to notice, lost in whatever list he was looking at on the tablet.

It wasn’t until the Impala had come to a standstill in her usual spot that Dean’s rant continued.  
“I mean I get those, but then you also have things like: you and me, me and Amara, you and Lucifer, me and dad, you and dad, both of us and dad, Cas and Meg, you and Gabriel, me and Claire, you and Toni.” Dean spat the combinations at spitfire speed and leant on Baby’s hood. “They’re just morally wrong; incest, dead people, huge age gaps, people who hurt us... It makes me want to go over to these people’s houses and-and knock some sense into them.”

Dean slammed the door of the Impala, at least to his standards, and swung at thin air with no regard for the tablet he was still holding to further his claim. Sam simply shook his head and closed his door more gently, an awkward smile flashing as he thought of how to defend typical fandom things that he hadn’t consciously considered his feelings towards in regards to “their own fandom”

“They don’t know it’s real,” Sam started, determined “They just see dynamics and subtext.” His brother scoffed at the mention of subtext. “Though I admit there are things that are just wrong outside of Alternate Universes.” Sam’s voice trailed off as he saved himself from saying AUs, knowing even with the acronym written out it holds no meaning for Dean, other than the time when Balthazar sent them to the universe where Supernatural was a crappy show.

“So you’re telling me they’re allowed to just picture me as a douche or a needy bottom and you somehow always being well hung, how’s that realistic?” Dean pushes the tablet against Sam’s chest. “Doesn’t any of this stuff bother you?” Without waiting for a reply he stormed off, out of the garage.

Notifications popped up on his tablet and Sam was thoroughly disappointed when the many notes on his Tumblr were negative replies and anonymous asks “Dude, stop commenting on my account. If you’re so interested, you need to get yourself your own Tumblr and an AO3.” He yelled as he chased his brother into the war room.

Dean waved off the protests until he halted at the library tables. “Wait, what the hell is a tumbler?” Wary from what he’d been made to read with his own two eyes, he shushed Sam before he could answer. “Actually, do I want to know?”

“Just sit down and let me show you.” Sam placed the tablet in front of Dean and waited for his brother to sit down before pulling up a chair next to him.

Some explanation and major frustration at picking an url later Dean had a Tumblr and could freely browse the Supernatural fandom without pissing off his brother. Dean seemed majorly annoyed at the waiting time for an AO3 account, but figuring out ‘this tumbler thing’ was keeping him busy long enough for Sam to at least change his url on his phone in an attempt to hide his own Supernatural fanfics. He wasn’t a fan of the books though, of course not...

**Author's Note:**

> This become longer than I intended and I still have hcs left, oops


End file.
